Frequently, circumstances arise when a person finds himself in an unknown area. If one is in a place he is familiar with, then danger can be avoided. However, if a person is in an unfamiliar place, then he might not know where the danger lurks. For example, a traveler to New Orleans could get lost walking through Bourbon Street and see a different side of New Orleans: the part of the city known for its very high crime rate. The traveler finding himself in New Orleans for the first time would not know which parts of the city were dangerous and which were safe.
A cellular telephone is a widely used mobile device. Many cellular telephones are smartphones, which often include a relatively precise location positioning technology, such as GPS or signal triangulation.
While the foregoing may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.